bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shock! The True Characters of the Fathers
Shock! The True Characters of the Fathers is the one-hundred eleventh episode of the Bleach anime. Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself as a Shinigami and fights Grand Fisher. Summary Demonstrating on the Hollow, Ryūken Ishida shows that all Uryū Ishida needed to do was destroy it before it could regenerate. Uryū is more amazed at the fact that his father has Quincy powers, since he supposedly hated Quincy. Ryūken, however, points out that what he had actually told Uryū a long time ago: he had no interest and Uryū had no talent. Unlike his son, his own powers don’t disappear so easily. Bringing out his Quincy Cross, Ryūken explains that he inherited every technique and power from Sōken Ishida and was called the Last Quincy. When the other Hollow attacks, Ryūken immediately destroys it with one blast. He then shocks his son even more by proclaiming that he can restore Uryū's powers. However, he has one condition: Uryū must swear to never again associate with the Shinigami. Meanwhile, Kon is chased across town by Grand Fisher, who doesn't know that it’s not Ichigo Kurosaki in that body. In avoiding the fist of Grand Fisher, Kon falls off the side of a building, but he is saved by Noba and the other Mod-Souls. After Kon gets teased by Ririn, Grand Fisher finds him again and resumes the chase. The Mod-Souls decide to help by creating an illusionary world around Grand Fisher and having Kurōdo transform into Ichigo's Shinigami form. Kurōdo tries to fight Grand Fisher, but ends up getting knocked back into Ririn and Noba. This causes the illusion to end, and so Kon flees again, this time alone. Getting tired of waiting for Kon to turn into a Shinigami, Grand Fisher catches Kon and is about to crush him when a force field stops his hand - one generated by the protection charm. Then, Ichigo's father, Isshin, shocks Kon by appearing in Shinigami robes, along with a captain's haori draped over his shoulder. Across town, both Shinji Hirako and the real Ichigo sense Isshin's powerful Reiatsu, but cannot identify who it belongs to. Shinji can tell that it’s a Shinigami, but he doesn't know who, and while he’s thinking, Ichigo jumps away. When Shinji tries to stop him, Ichigo affirms that he’s a Shinigami, and then continues on his way. With Ichigo gone, Shinji calls up someone named Hiyori Sarugaki on the phone, and explains that he failed his mission. The person on the phone starts to yell at him, but Shinji then says that it’s only a matter of time, so they should be patient. Back at Grand Fisher's location, Isshin has formally introduced himself and tosses Kon the charm again. He even refers to Kon by his name, and reveals that he knew Kon wasn't Ichigo from the very beginning, pointing out that he never once called Kon “Ichigo.” Grand Fisher then smashes his fist into the concrete and says that he has no interest in Isshin. The Hollow only wants to kill Ichigo and demands to know where he is. Claiming that he doesn't know, Isshin tells the Hollow that he’s going to kill him even if Grand Fisher doesn't have any interest. Hearing this, Grand Fisher unleashes his full power and grows into an even bigger beast than before. When Grand Fisher calls himself an Arrancar, Isshin reveals that he knows that it’s a group of Hollows that have tried to remove their masks to gain Shinigami powers. Grand Fisher then pulls out his enormous Zanpakutō and boasts that the size of the sword represents a person's Reiatsu. Arrancar and Shinigami swing at each other, and in the aftermath, Isshin explains that all captain-class Shinigami can control the size of their Zanpakutō because otherwise, everyone would have swords the size of buildings. As a tear forms across the chest of Grand Fisher and the Arrancar falls, Isshin finishes the battle by saying that one can't measure his opponent's strength by the size of their Zanpakutō. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenants Chōjirō Sasakibe, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Marechiyo Ōmaeda are talking with each other. Chōjirō asks Iba how it's going today and Iba states that it's bad as he changed his sunglasses, but nobody noticed. Ōmaeda tells him that changing his sunglasses is nowhere near as good as his sideburns being different. All of a sudden, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi appears and states that it's a "lieutenant sober fashion powwow." The lieutenants are then shocked that she said they were sober. Characters in Order of Appearance #The Menos Grande #Ryūken Ishida #Uryū Ishida #Yoshi (flashback) #Yoshino Sōma (flashback) #Kon #Grand Fisher #Noba #Kurōdo #Ririn #Isshin Kurosaki #Shinji Hirako #Ichigo Kurosaki Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Other powers: *Teleportation *Illusions *Shapeshifting Navigation Category:Episodes